


Фома Неверующий

by miloserdie



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Gen, light gore, Обсценная лексика, богохульства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Теперь ты, - говорит Кэссиди.- Теперь я что?- Теперь ты рассказывай.- Исповедь вообще-то не так работает.





	Фома Неверующий

\- Отпусти, - Кэссиди сбивается и икает, прикрывая рот рукой, тут же фыркает и мерзко хихикает. – Отпусти мне грехи, святой отец.  
\- Отъебись, - устало говорит Джесси, даже не пытаясь поднять голову со стола. – Бесовское отродье.  
\- Ну что ты за священник такой? – обиженно говорит Кэссиди. – Я восстал из мертвых, а ты мне даже грехи отпустить не можешь.  
Он встает из-за стола, опрокидывает в процессе бутылку, пошатываясь, подходит к Джесси и упирается тяжело одной рукой ему в плечо. Джесси с трудом поднимает голову и недовольно хмурится. Перед глазами плывет, но он вполне различает перемазанную красным рожу Кэссиди.  
Несет от него как на скотобойне, господи, блять, иисусе.  
\- Смотри, - говорит Кэссиди и опять икает. – Смотри ты можешь быть как тот чувак. Как его? Фома Неверующий?  
Кэсс задирает свободной рукой грязную майку, так что видны тощие ребра и слева под ними полузаросшее входное отверстие от пятидесятого калибра.  
\- Когда Иисус такой – парни! Я типа, ожил! А этот чувак такой – а не пиздишь ли ты, сын господень? И тычет в него пальцем своим ебаным? – Кэссиди опять покачивается и гадко скалится. Он фыркает, и из почти затянувшейся раны снова начинает течь кровь – темная, густая.  
\- А Иисус такой – на, потрогай, уебок! И сует его палец себе в дыру под ребра! Вот так номер, наверное был, - ржет Кэсс. – И Фома стоит, обтекает, а Иисус такой ну и кто теперь пиздит, а? Эй, Джесси, эй, ну ткни мне пальцем сюда! Ну Джесси, ну ткни!  
\- Это ты себя сейчас с Иисусом сравнил? – спрашивает Джесси. – Ты не охуел ли часом, Кэсс?  
Кэссиди вместо ответа отпускает его плечо и хватает за запястье, пытаясь сунуть палец Джесси в пулевое отверстие, но без опоры теряет равновесие и шлепается на жопу – а вместе с ним чуть не валится на пол и сам Джесси, потому что засранец уцепился за его рукав.  
Он снова хихикает, опирается Джесси на колени, пытаясь подняться, но терпит в этом сокрушительное поражение. После пары попыток Кэссиди решает остаться на полу и прислоняется щекой к ноге Джесси, не отпуская костлявых пальцев с чужих коленей, дышит широко открытым ртом, как пес.  
\- Отпущение грехов тебе не светит, - говорит Джесси и чиркает, чиркает, чиркает зажигалкой. – Во-первых, для этого надо быть крещенным и верующим.  
\- Пф, - говорит Кэссиди. – Я вообще-то ирландец. Истовый католицизм впитал с молоком матери. Правда, оно вискарем отдавало.  
Он достает из кармана джинсов свою зажигалку и поджигает с первого щелчка. Джесси наклоняется к нему и прикуривает, глубоко затягиваясь. Огонек зажигалки пляшет бликом в стеклах очков Кэсса – какой мудак носит солнечные очки в помещении? Ночью?  
\- Во-вторых, ты должен исповедоваться. И покаяться.  
\- Давай сразу к той части, где причащение.  
\- Ты уже напричащался, что на ногах не стоишь.  
Кэссиди опять смеется, скаля зубы. В уголках рта запеклась кровь – своя или чужая, непонятно.  
\- Ну ладно, отче, - говорит он. – Давай, исповедуй меня.  
Он подбирает ноги под себя, садясь на колени, все также между разведенных ног Джесси. Голова кружится от выпитого, но Джесси почти машинально кладет правую руку на голову Кэссиди и у него внезапно пересыхает во рту от того, насколько же неправильно проводить церковное таинство, когда ты в стельку пьян, а перед тобой сраный вампир, из которого ты буквально час назад выковыривал пули. Кэссиди глядит на него снизу вверх и из-за сползших на нос очков видны глаза, совсем черные в полумраке.  
\- Благословите меня отче, ибо я согрешил, - говорит Кэсс и губы у него растягиваются в ухмылке. – Как согрешил первый раз в четырнадцать, так и не мог остановиться грешить следующие сто пятнадцать лет.  
\- Кэсс, - предостерегающе говорит Джесси.  
Каким бы херовым не было его чувство юмора, эта пародия на исповедь его слегка напрягает.  
\- Ну начнем с того, - не обращая на это внимание, продолжает тот. – Что я богопротивное создание тьмы и дьявольское отродье. Больше века я вскрывал людям глотки и хлебал кровь человеческую. Без меры пил, курил и принимал наркотики. Предавался половой распущенности и разнузданным оргиям. Голосовал за демократов. В семидесятые носил джинсы-клеш.  
Джесси закатывает глаза и откидывается на спинку стула.  
\- Теперь ты, - говорит Кэссиди.  
\- Теперь я что?  
\- Теперь ты рассказывай.  
\- Исповедь вообще-то не так работает.  
\- То-то я, блять, пения ангелов не слышу. Ууу, хитрожопые святоши.  
Кэссиди опять разводит в ухмылке губы и Джесси ловит себя на том, что пялится на его зубы, крупные и крепкие, не к месту припоминает, как Кэсс на его глазах этими самыми зубами вскрыл яремную вену одному из хуесосов, что валяются мешками на полу. Он опять смеется, и в груди у него что-то булькает.  
\- Блять, - говорит Кэсс, заводя руку назад и ощупывая себя под лопаткой. – Одну пропустили. Будь другом, достань, пока еще не совсем заросло.  
Он поворачивается спиной и задирает майку через голову. На бледной коже, не видевшей солнца под сотню лет, ярко выделяются почти черные потеки засохшей крови и вздувшийся бугорок застрявшей пули под лопаткой, едва прикрытый тонкой розовой кожицей. Джесси подбирает со стола нож, и так перемазанный сукровицей и юшкой, на всякий еще раз прикладывается к бутылке – осталось едва на донышке, и полукруглым разрезом вскрывает наросшее поверх пули мясо.  
Кэссиди шипит и ругается, пока он кончиком ножа выковыривает из-под лопатки сплющенный кусочек свинца. Когда он выходит из мышцы и со стуком падает на пол, Кэсс даже не одергивая майки на четвереньках подползает к ближайшему трупаку и наклоняется к развороченной шее.  
От хлюпающего звука Джесси начинает подташнивать, так что он снова тянется к бутылке и допивает, что там осталось. Только когда он отставляет пустую бутылку в сторону, замечает на горлышке засохшие красные следы – вот откуда был мерзкий медный привкус в дешевом виски.  
\- Что будет, если тебе голову оторвет? – спрашивает он, глядя на согнутые плечи Кэссиди и зарастающую на глазах раскуроченную рану.  
Тот заканчивает свой тошнотворный перекус и оборачивается к Джесси. С подбородка у него капает кровь, он утирается предплечьем и оскаливается.  
\- Тебе придется долго шить, - говорит он – и снова смеется.


End file.
